What happened that day
by Belany
Summary: A young teenager living in Washington with her, according to her, idiot dad will switch from a ordinary life to an unbelievable one.
1. Chapter 1

Crows were flying below the murky clouds, sensing the forthcoming storm. As I watched them sink into a delicate white pillow, I heaved a sigh though the ticking of the clock kept on humming into my ears. I subsequently felt this kind of sharp pain deep inside my stomach. Still, I knew it wasn't the hungriness or any usual stomach ache. There was as well that angriness that kept getting bigger, that kept screaming louder in my mind. I was hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying on my bed, which was way too large for me, but my arms spread out and filled up the empty space. The thoughts travelled through my head, went and came back, like gentle waves. I ignored the stack of school books, feeling like there was no need to rush. As my thoughts mixed up together at a point they could no longer make sense, the doorbell rang throughout the whole apartment. It was my dad.

He had a tendency to be an idiot and so, to forget everything. The doorbell rang a second time. I was no longer surprised he had forgotten his keys… again. So I walked down the hall until I reached the apartment door. I was wearing my black AC/DC shirt with black skinny jeans. My tousled golden hair had fallen right in front of my eyes but I did not pay much attention to it. I almost looked emo.

My right hand barely touched the door handle, turned it and then pulled it towards me. As he entered the room, I was already at the other end of the hall, going back to my room. But he spoke to me, despite the distance.

« Well, sweetheart, you're not saying hi to me anymore? » He told me

I sighed.

« Hi »

Then I went back to my room. But he did not let go.

« What's going on with you? Have I told you anything wrong? » He replied, naively.

« Dad » I almost faint saying that « That's called ''teenage'' »

He laughed.

« I wasn't like that at your age »

« Things have changed. It's not the 70s anymore »

« You're right. 70s were better »

I had nothing else to say. So I attempted to escape him for the third time. And I succeeded. I blocked the door and took a random CD. ''Origin of Symmetry'' was written on it. I introduced it into my CD player and I set the volume to the maximum. I chose to listen to ''New Born'', my favorite song.

A piano started to play, Matt started to sing. Then it stopped, and a guitar riff seized the room. I started to play air guitar and jump all over the room. My eardrums could have been broke and make me deaf, but hopefully, it did not happen. It was about to be the chorus when my dad knocked so hard on the door that I could actually hear it, despite the music.


	3. Chapter 3

I got off the bed just to turn down the music. I walked toward the door and opened it. My dad was holding the phone in his hand and it seemed like he couldn't find the words to tell me something. I got scared.

« It's your mom » he whispered, as if he was scared that someone heard him

I stopped breathing for a second.

« Is she… dead?»

My dad started to laugh. I felt stupid. Of course, she wasn't dead.

« Your mother's on the phone. She's coming to Washington for about a week… you know, for work » he handed me the phone « She'd like to talk to her little girl »

I crossed my arms and looked at my feet.

« I got nothing to tell her » I said « Anyways I haven't seen her since I was 6. What am I going to tell her ? ''Hi mom, it's been a long time since I saw you for the last time, but don't worry, you're a great mother except that!"»

I took my coat which was lying on my bed and got to the main door of the house to finally find myself outside. I did that a lot of times, so my idiot dad was used to it. I walked down the street. It was 9 PM and it was already dark. But the city has so many lights that it didn't bother me.

In those times, I usually went to Sam's house. And so I did that night. I was waiting to cross the street facing her house when the light finally went green for me. I made few steps into the street until it happened.


End file.
